Finding Comfort On A Stormy Night
by Rirureddo
Summary: Constantly being haunted by nightmares of Sasuke Uchiha's departure, Sakura Haruno finds the comfort she's been desperately needing in the form of Naruto Uzumaki.


_**~Finding Comfort On A Stormy Night~**_

"_Sasuke…I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise I'd never let you regret it! Every day will be a joy! I can give you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So please…I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen, I swear! So stay here with me…And if you can't…Take me with you, Sasuke…"_

"_You haven't changed. You're still annoying."_

"_Don't leave me! If you go, I'll scream and…!"_

"_Sakura…Thank you for everything…"_

"_Sasuke…"_

* * *

><p>Sakura awakened with a slight scream, sitting up in a bed and breathing hard. "W-Where am I?" she asked out loud as she held a hand to her chest in an attempt to calm herself down. Once her breathing was under control, she looked around and realized she was in her bed and in her room. Lightning flashed through her window and she realized there was a storm going on outside.<p>

Sighing softly and running a hand through her hair, Sakura muttered, "A dream…It was just a dream…The _same _dream…of him…of Sasuke…" She pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them, lost in thought.

For a long time now, Sakura Haruno had been having the same reoccurring dream of the last time she saw Sasuke Uchiha before he left the Hidden Leaf Village. It had been over two years since that fateful day but it, along with Sasuke's harsh words to her. Though she had been victim to his verbal assaults many times before then, there was something completely different about the one before he left. She had bared her heart to him, confessing her longtime love for him, but it fell on deaf ears. Even though he thanked her in the end for being a true friend to him, he still left and that cut Sakura so deeply.

"Damn you Sasuke…" she said sadly as she listened to the storm outside. "Why did you do it…? Why did you leave the village…? Why did you leave me…? All out of revenge…? Why couldn't you have just stayed here…?"

Knowing she wasn't going to find any answers to the questions she was asking to no one in particular, Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she laid back down on her bed, placing her arm over her forehead. It was always the same thing – she would have the same nightmare time and time again and then stay up for the rest of the night, fearing she would have to experience the pain of what was the most heartbreaking event of her young life.

A few seconds and lightning flashes later, Sakura let out a groan and turned onto her side. "Damn it, why is this bothering me so damn much…? I wish all of this would just go away…"

It was then that, Sakura heard something. Pushing the sounds of the storm to the side, she focused on the other sound and realized what it was – snoring. A small, soft smile appeared on her face as she shook her head. "I swear, he could sleep through anything, the lazy ass…"

The "He" Sakura was talking about was Naruto Uzumaki, her longtime partner and best friend who had spent the night with her. Along with Sasuke and Kakashi Hatake, the four of them made up Team 7, now known as Team Kakashi. Though the two of them got off to a rocky start, primarily because of Sakura believing that Naruto was nothing more than a waste of time, Sakura's feelings for Naruto began to change after witnessing many times where his determination and dedication for his friends were put first before anything else. Ever since then, she saw Naruto in a different light and the two of them formed a close bond and a true friendship.

"Look at you," Sakura said as she looked down at her friend's sleeping form. "Sleeping so peacefully, not a care in the world." A sigh came from her. "I wish I could say the same…"

A thought came to her mind then. _'Maybe talking to Naruto could help…I really need someone to talk to about this anyways…And Naruto's the only one would truly understand where I'm coming from with this…'_

Sakura reached out and touched Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto? Hey Naruto, wake up."

The young shinobi continued to snore and Sakura shook him slightly harder. "Naruto…!" When she got the same reaction she had before, Sakura finally reached her limit and clamped her hand over Naruto's mouth and nose. A few seconds later, Naruto's eyes shot open and he flew off his laying position to a seated one, breathing hard.

"About time," Sakura said as she pulled her hand away.

Naruto continued to breath hard as he looked over at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Geez, Sakura…! What the heck was that for…! You trying to kill me or something…!"

Sakura sat up as well, leaning back against the bed. "Sorry. It was the only way I could wake you."

Naruto frowned a bit at her. "Well, next time can you do it a bit more gently, for crying out loud!" It was only then that Naruto noticed the sad look on Sakura's face and his frown instantly faded and a look of concern replaced it. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

Sakura ran her hand through her hair once more and let out a depressed sigh, not saying anything. Naruto stood up off the floor and had a seat beside her. "Come on Sakura. It's obvious something's bothering you. You wouldn't have woken me up in the middle of the night if it wasn't something serious."

'_True that…'_ Sakura said to herself. She soon felt something on her hand. As she looked down, she saw it was Naruto's hand.

"If you need someone to talk to Sakura, I'm right here," he said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Sakura turned her head and looked at Naruto's face, seeing the sincerity in his face and she was so grateful to him for being there. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. "Thank you Naruto…"

A smile appeared on Naruto's face. "No problem at all. Now, what's got you so down?"

Sakura took another deep breath before speaking. "I had a dream just now…"

"A nightmare?" Naruto asked.

Sakura shook her head. "I…wouldn't call it a nightmare exactly…"

Naruto became slightly confused. "If it wasn't a nightmare, then why are you so bothered about it? What was it about?"

Sakura gulped before answering in a soft voice. "It was about him…"

Immediately realizing who she was talking about, Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before he narrowed them. _'Him. I know all too well who she's talking about.'_ "Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded her head as a response. "I keep on having the same dream every night. I…I just can't shake it, Naruto. And I can't shake the feeling of how heartbroken I was when he left that day."

Naruto sat in silence but continued to listen to each and every word his friend said.

"I mean, I know it was a long time ago and everything. But…it hurt so much, seeing the one I love so much just up and leave everything behind…including me…" Sakura began to choke a bit on her words, closing her eyes and doing all in her power to hold back tears. "I'd finally told him…I'd finally admitted my feelings to him, that I was in love with him…But, but…he still ended up leaving…"

Sakura felt something on her cheek and she opened her eyes. Looking over, she saw that Naruto had placed his free hand on her cheek and was gently stroking it. She looked at him and saw that he was looking right at her.

"Sakura…" he said in a soft and gentle voice. "I know how much Sasuke hurt you. Believe me I do. And I also know how much you love and care about him. The day when me and the others set out to find him and I promised you I would bring him back, I could just see it and hear it as clear as day. And believe me when I say that I'll keep my promise to you and bring him back."

He stroked her cheek softly again. "But please, don't let these dreams get to you so bad and beat you down. The only way they can is if you let them. I know it's hard for you, with Sasuke not being here, but I want you to know something Sakura."

The kunoichi felt some of her tears spill down her cheek. "W-What…?"

Naruto gently wiped her tears away before he continued. "No matter what happens, I'm always here for you Sakura. You never have to worry about me leaving you or anything like that. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that fact. You can always count on me. I will never let you down."

Sakura was completely speechless at what was just said to her. The words Naruto had spoken were quite possibly the truest and sincere words she had ever heard. It had all come from his heart and she knew that he'd do all in his power to keep his word to her, as he had always done before.

More tears spilled from Sakura's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, hugging him tightly. "Naruto…Thank you…Thank you so much…"

Smiling softly, Naruto hugged her as well, rubbing his hands up and down her back. "No need to thank me. Everything's going to be okay Sakura. I don't know when or where, but we'll get him back."

Sakura nodded as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder. "I believe you…"

The two of them sat on the bed a bit longer, just holding each other – Naruto because he wanted to make sure she was okay, and Sakura because she was thankful to have him being there for her. And, deep down, a part of her never wanted Naruto to let her go.

"So um, Sakura?" she heard her friend say, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You think you're ready to try going back to sleep now?"

Remembering that she had missed out on a lot of sleep lately, Sakura obliged without a second thought. "Yeah, good idea…Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

A small blush appeared on Sakura's face. "If it's not too much of a hassle…do you think you can sleep with me tonight?"

At that moment, a blush appeared on Naruto's face that put the one on Sakura's face to shame. "S-S-Sleep with you?"

Sakura facepalmed while still in the hug. "Not _that _way, you numbskull…"

"Oh, heh heh," Naruto chuckled. "My bad. Of course I will Sakura."

A smile appeared on Sakura's face as she pulled back from Naruto. "Thanks," she said as she settled herself back into bed, pulling the covers up over her.

Naruto got underneath the covers as well, laying on his back and getting himself comfortable. "There we go. Nice and snug."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "But you know, this could be a lot better."

Looking over at his friend in confusion, Naruto asked, "Really? How?"

To answer his question, Sakura turned to face him and wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling her head into his chest. "Mmm, that's much better…"

Naruto went as wide eyed as he'd ever had in his whole life and he froze a bit. "S-Sakura…"

"You're okay with this, right…?" Sakura asked, looking up at him.

Quickly shaking his shocked look off his face, Naruto replied, "O-Of course. It's no problem at all."

Sakura smiled at him before leaning up and softly kissing his cheek. "Thank you again Naruto…" She laid her head back on his chest, sighing contently. "I don't know where or what'd be without you…"

Smiling as well, Naruto held Sakura securely in his arms. "Probably out drowning in that storm, heh."

Sakura couldn't help but giggle slightly as she lightly punched his chest. "Shut up, hehehe."

"Heh, goodnight Sakura," said Naruto as he closed his eyes, still smiling.

"Goodnight to you too, Naruto," she replied, doing the same.

A few seconds later, Sakura heard the familiar sound of Naruto snoring and she held in another giggle. "Hehehe, it took no time at all for him to fall asleep, the lazy bum." She snuggled a bit more into his chest and tightened her hold on him. "But he'll always be my lazy bum."

Sakura ended up falling asleep a few seconds later, but not before two last things went through her mind.

The first was the thought, _'Who knows? Perhaps in time, I will find someone else to give my heart to.'_

The second was an image of Naruto's smiling face.

The smile on Sakura's face grew as she slept peacefully for the first time in days, in the arms of her best friend.

_**~The End~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Author's Note~<strong>_

_**And there it is! My Naruto/Sakura oneshot is complete! This is a Christmas gift to my best buddy Sasori Burger! I hope you enjoyed it buddy! And I also hope everyone else enjoyed it as well!**_

_**Until next time my fellow readers and authors, later and happy reading!**_

_**P.S. – I hope everyone had a great Christmas and will have a great New Years as well!**_


End file.
